


Love is Warm

by Waterchuck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Stucky, fem!bucky barnes, fem!steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterchuck/pseuds/Waterchuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is love sick over one Stephanie Rogers and she hates it.  Not really though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is going to be a series or not but I'll see what happens.

Bucky didn’t know what she was doing.  She couldn’t stop listening to “She Keeps Me Warm,” by Mary Lambert and she couldn’t stop smiling.  Her stomach was filled with butterflies and she wanted to throw up with how happy she was feeling.  She felt all warm all over.  She knew she was acting like a dope but she couldn’t help it.

She was in love with her best friend and she didn’t know how she was going to tell her.

She hit the replay button and hit her head on her desk. 

She was in way too deep and it was all Stephanie’s fault.  With her soft lilting laugh, and those blue eyes that could make her smile at a drop of a hat and make her nervous the next with the mischievous glint they got when Stephanie got an idiotic idea.

The freckles she tried to hide with make-up even though they stood out even when she covered them.  They sprinkled not only her face but her arms and legs during the days she got sunburnt during the sweltering Brooklyn summers when she wore shorts or her sun dresses.

 The soft smack of her lips when she gave Bucky a kiss when she got too excited and wanted to show her gratitude or affection. 

The way she wheezed when she laughed at Bucky’s stupid jokes.

The way her short blonde hair would tickle Bucky’s nose when they hugged and Bucky buried her nose in her hair.  She always smelled of vanilla and home.

The way she would play with her hearing aid when she got flustered or angry.  Or when she would knock out guys and girls twice her size.  

Everything about Stephanie was perfect even her imperfections.  She had a chip on her shoulder, she cursed like a sailor, she used her innocent looks to her advantage to get out of trouble she put herself into, and she always had Bucky to pull her out of situations that she couldn’t finish.

She pressed play again and cursed the day she met Stephanie Rogers because now she was in love and she didn’t know what to do.


End file.
